Lucius Qanescir
Lucius Qanescir *Race: Silverscaled Dragonborn *Gender: Male *Full name: ? *Age: atleast 20 possibly many hundreds if not more. *Likes: Food, Shiny items and Cliff Wolfclaw . *Dislikes: Boredom, Silence. The earliest thing Lucius actually remembers is wakeing up in some muddy ditch, remembering nothing not even his name he stumbled into town, quickly he were tossed out of the local tavern beeing unable to pay for drinks, food and lodgeing. It was at this point he noticed the town billboard, so many badguys, so many pictures, so many names and so many oppotunities to earn a few coins. But first of all he needed a name. Lucius looked at the wanted posters and noticed a name that he kinda liked and so simply adobted the name Lucius. Some coins were bade catching a couple of theese villains but the dragonborn soon realized that bounty hunting were too boreing compared to the risk, and too little shiny stuff. This is how Lucius then took to stealing, pickpocketing and burglary beeing his favorites. Robbery just were no fun at all. Like this Lucius found that he had a real knack for lurking in the shadows, opening doors that the owner's could swear they had locked and six months later Lucius had found himself in a huge mansion with his many pocketed cloak filled with all sorts of coins. If you ask Lucius he will deny any notion of him beeing greedy, explaining that he's got a dream to gather the greatest hoard ever imagined, and that it's got nothing to do with greed but rather passion to follow dreams and gather "Shinies". Which to most would translate to a greed of Tiamatian proportions. Lucius is not as such Religious, he knows that they are real and that they are powerfull entities, however he does not really venerate them in any major sense. After a bargain with Bahamut Lucius gained Plantinium scales. The deal were that Lucius had to keep an eye on one of his friends, makeing sure that he behaved somewhat decent and in exchange Lucius would be granted the scales of the platinium dragon. However this little "job" ended with Thoras' life yet Lucius still carries the platinium scales. After having lived in this huge mansion for a while he had found new friends, amongst theese Cliff Wolfclaw and Thoras Psaris. And now after a few adventurers the only one who is still around is Cliff Wolfclaw, though a recent event have caused Lucius to take his leave with the party after haveing seen one of Cliff's darker sides. However Lucius cannot be counted out yet as he is determined to bring his best friend back on the right track. Lucius is further more one of the only figures to avoid two encounters with the use of porn magazines. Enemies The Cult of Orcus: The mansion Lucius were staying at belonged to an Orcus cultist. This original mansionowner were out of town and Lucius saw his chance to live the sweet life in a huge house with an allmost blind and deaf butler as the only other person around. Seems the owner did not like haveing someone else eating his food and drinking his ale. A Feylord: This enemy have been delt with rather permanently, but up until the lord's demise he were a source of great entertainment for Lucius. Feyfolk related to the faylord: Theese are kinda self explanatory. Tiamat: like Cliff Wolfclaw, Lucius appears to have been a chosen champion of Tiamat, however Lucius did not seem to enjoy the thought of working for Tiamat and so rejected her rather throughly and he even performed a little spy job upon one of her champions for Bahamut. Stoneblood tribe: Possibly this Gnoll Tribe will become his enemies if they learn that Lucius probably ate one of their warriors. Goblin tribe: For degradeing and laughing at their Feylord god. Ragedragon: Lucius managed to steal the dragon's pornstash. Bahamut: Possibly, not yet established, however Bahamut may feel a little pissy after Lucius just looked the other way as Cliff Wolfclaw attacked one of his temples, slaughtering clerics and children alike. Thoras Psaris reanimated corpse: Connected to the Cult of Orcus, though he may again not be, noone knows yet. Allistair Thorne: A Bane templar who'se out for Thoras Psaris' head. Thorne knows that Lucius were one of Thoras' friends but not that Thoras is dead, so Thorne hunts the party all as one. Lucius' is quite certain that Thorne is a Red ragon after having seen the man spit fire. A silver dragon: who's been following the party for a time, seemingly with a strong connection to Bahamut so she may wish for Lucius' head for the same reasons as Bahamut does. Possibly Cliff Wolfclaw: Who swore til slaughter all believers and any who've recieved the gifts of the gods, and burn down every single church and monestary in the holy city. Semi Canon Enemies. ---- ---------Lucius does not recall any of theese due to amnesia and some/ all may be noncannon.---------------------------- The Terminator Golem: Has it out for the loveable rogue after he tried to break into the house that the golem were made to protect. Rime: A giant white dragon who caught Lucius stealing in his territory. Human Lord: From whom he stole riches, books, horses, clothes, bedsheets, pillows, bedcovers, food, drinks, jewelery and a Deepdragon Dragonborn Librarian. Sahuagin Dagon Cult: For killing several of their numbers and theft. Whomever Lucius stole a dragon egg from, possibly the dragons' mother too. Category:Main characters Category:Characters